A Lasting Love That Will Never Last
by AshleyxArsenic
Summary: This is a story about a love between Bob and Ray. Many Conflicts and flashbacks that lead up to the previous chapters. Gerard is some what a bad guy in this story. Sorry for that. My Chemical Romance
1. Someone To Love 01

**A Lasting Love That Will Never Last:**

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Someone to Love Chapter 1

He woke up to see Ray crying in the corner and a doctor giving him a shot. He couldn't open his left eye, and he didn't know why. He couldn't remember anything that happened, not one thing.

"Ray?" Bob said as he closed his eyes

Ray didn't answer. He was still crying. Bob opened his right eye the best that he could to see Ray still in the corner crying, and the doctor leaving.

"Ray baby, come here" he said as he lifted his arm to motion to sit on the bed.

Ray turned his head to see if it was really Bob talking, and it was.

"Oh my god you're here, you're really alive!" Ray said as he walked over to Bob's hospital bed.

"Ray, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?"

"Bob, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Gerard beet the crap out of you till you were almost dead!"

After Ray said this, millions of thoughts were going through Bob's head. Things like his and Ray's first date, when he first met Gerard, just a bunch of band things until…..

"Oh my god" Bob said as he remembered now!

"What?"

"I remember now!"

Ray than gave Bob a gentle hug, because he knew Bob was still in pain, than left the room to go talk to Mikey and Frankie.

"What am I going to do now?" Bob said to himself.

As he laid there all numb, he made a list in his head.

"What to do after I get out of this hospital:

1. Take Ray out to a romantic dinner out in public to show everybody we are in love.  
2. Kick Gerard's ass till he's in the hospital.  
3. Find a new band to drum for, or go back to doing sound for bands.  
4. Take my Ray baby on a cruise to get away for awhile.

Than he stopped making the list as he saw Ray, Mikey, and Frankie coming in the door.

"How are you feeling Bob?" Frankie asked

"Could be better! Where is the asshole that put me here? He asked Mikey who was just standing there with an ashamed look on his face from what his blood brother did to one of his other brothers.

"I do not know and right now I don't care. He can rot in hell for all I care."

"I know you don't really mean that Mikey. You love your brother. He has always been there for you through thick and thin"

"Yes true but so have you. Actually all of you guys have"

"You got me there." Bob said

Bob than started sitting up, to get a better look at his boyfriend and brothers and at the injuries Gerard gave him.

"What do you think you're doing mister? You lay your little delicate sexy butt down. I don't want you to get any more hurt than you are!" Ray said as he rushed over to lay Bob down.

"You sound like my mother, except for the little delicate sexy butt part. If I ever heard her say that I would run away!"

"Lay back down please! For me, the love of your life, your sweetie pie, the one you would risk your life for!"

"Okay, fine, but only for you my baby."

Bob than passionately grabbed the back of Ray's head and pulled him in for a deep loving kiss. Frank and Mikey than sat down in the two empty chairs at the end of Bob's bed and started to watch the TV. After about five minutes Ray broke away from kissing Bob.

"Your going to have to shave soon, or at least trim your beard."

"What? I thought you liked my beard?"

"I do, I love it. Its just its getting just a little too long. Just a little trim would be perfect."  
"Okay fine!"

"You're so tense and grumpy latly!"

"HELLO! EARTH TO RAYMOND. I'M IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EXPECT?"

As Bob is screaming at Ray, Gerard walks through the door.


	2. When We First Fell In Love 02

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – When We First Fell In Love Chapter 2

"Ray can we talk please? I have some things to confess." Bob said as he grabbed a towel and sat down after there New York show. Bob just sat there as he saw Ray walking around gathering things up, telling everybody great show an grabbing some snacks to eat. Ray never heard his question. So Bob just gave up at the time, and just thought to himself he would just talk to him on the bus.

"Bob are you okay?" Asked Mikey as he got on the bus and saw Bob just sitting on the couch flipping through the TV Channels.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just have a lot of shit on my mind."

"Oh okay. If you want to talk just let me know. Um were leaving in 20 min. I'll be in my bunk if you want to talk." Mikey said as he walked past Bob to go to his bunk. Bob than got frustrated with the TV. He shut it off than threw the remote at it. As he did this Ray, Pete Wentz, Gerard, and Bert McCracken walked on the bus.

"Somebody's in a bad mood. Gee I got to go meet up with my band and start our tour. Great Show guys. Love ya. I'm out of here." Said Bert as he gave Gerard a kiss goodbye and walked off the bus and got in his car and drove away.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Gerard Asked

"Nothing! I just have a lot of shit on my mind." Bob said as he watched Ray and Pete walk towards the back of the bus and saw Ray grab Pete's ass. Bob than started to cry, but very lightly so Gee wouldn't notice. He felt his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped on.

"Bob? BOB!" Gerard screamed as he knew Bob was not paying any attention to him.

"Huh? What?"

"I knew you weren't paying any attention to me!"

"What did you say?"

"I said if you want to talk, I'm here for you okay!"

"Thanks" Bob said as he watched Gerard get off the bus to find Frank. Frank and Ray were always the ones to get left behind at shows and rest stops.

"10 minutes till we leave" said john our driver.

"FUCK!" Bob said as he slammed his head down on the couch to lie down. As he did this, Ray came out of the bunk area.  
"Bob! Are you okay?"

"Will everybody stop asking me that, I'm fucking fine. Just leave me ALONE!"

"Okay! Sorry for asking!" Ray said as he watched 3 tear drops run down Bob's Face. Ray than got off the bus to get Frank and Gerard, because they were leaving soon.


	3. The Pain You Caused Me 03

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – The Pain You Caused Me Chapter 3

"Hey guys were leaving in 5" Ray said as he walked up to Frank and Gerard who were enjoying a smoke.

"Do you know what's up with Bob? He's acting crazy this whole night." Ray asked Gerard.

"No he won't talk"

"I'm really nervous, like something is really bothering him and he might quit the band or something."

"Someone needs to talk to him."

"But he wont talk to any of us" Ray got frustrated with Gerard.

The three guys just stood there thinking.

"Guys get on the bus were leaving." Mikey yelled from the tour bus.

The guys walked on the bus and saw Bob was no longer on the couch.

"Where's Bob?" Ray asked nervously

"Oh I sent him in the back in the bedroom, because he started to cry and he's stressed and he needs some time to himself. I hope you don't mind Gee, knowing you usually get the room" Mikey told the guys.

"No! No problem. He did seem edgy tonight."

"Well I'm going to be in my bunk with Pete if you need me." Mikey said as he ran off.

"I'm following" Gee said as he ran to catch his brother.

"I'm off to be too. Are you going to be okay Ray?" Frank asked Ray now sitting on the couch.

"Yea. I'm just going to watch a movie or something."

"Okay night." Frank said as he went to bed.

Ray just sat there on the couch thinking about how Bob was doing. Ray than got up and went into the bunk area. He saw everybody was sleeping but Mikey and Pete. But they were to busy to notice Ray. Ray continued walking past the bunks to the closed door where Bob was. Ray stood there not knowing either to knock or just walk in. He stood there for a few seconds than just decided to walk in.


	4. Crazy In Love With You 04

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Crazy In Love With You Chapter 4

Ray opened the door and saw Bob just laying on the bed with only boxers on slightly crying.

"Bob, what's wrong?" Ray asked as he walked in the room and shut the door.

"Please Leave! I don't really want to talk!"

Ray than walked over to the bed and climbed in and started to cuddle with Bob.

"Please talk to me! I Love You!" Ray said as he put his arm around Bob.

As Ray did this, Bob got a shiver down his spine, and butterfly's in his stomach. Bob turned to face Ray and kissed him. Ray pulled away and just started at Bob.

"That is why it is hard for me to talk to you Ray. I Love you. Not just as friends, or band mates or as a brother. I have feelings for you I can't explain." Bob cried to Ray

"Shush! It's okay Bob. I know what you mean!"

"How do you know how I feel?"

"I have the same feelings for you Bob. I Love You Too!" Ray confessed to Bob.


	5. Hell In My Home 05

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Hell In My Home Chapter 5

Bob just stared at Gerard who was standing in the door way holding flowers, a life size MCR teddy bear, and a get well soon card.

"These are from the fans" Gerard said as he walked in and set the things next to Bob's bed. Mikey, Frank and Ray just stared at Gerard. Bob just looked away because he couldn't stand the look of him.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something in my teeth?" Gerard asked the guys jokingly.

"Get The Fuck Out!" Frank stood up and said to Gerard.

"What's up your ass?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Frank screamed at Gerard.

"Why should I?"

"Because nobody wants you here!" Mikey cut off Frank.

Bob now watched Mikey comfort Frank. Frank got so worked up for him.

"Get out now!" Bob said to Gerard

Gerard didn't say another word and left.

"Ray Please go talk to him and get the truth out of him and see why he came here!"

"Okay babe. I'll be back later." Ray said as he kissed Bob goodbye and left to go talk to Gerard.

"Frank come here!' Bob said to Frank who was crying.

Frank and Mikey walked over to Bob's bed and sat down in the chair.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I would get through this without you." Bob said to Frank.

"You too Mikey! All you guys are amazing. You're my knights in shinning armor. I love you all."

After Bob said this he kissed Frank and Mikey. Frank than gave him a hug. Than Frank and Mikey left to get some rest for awhile. So Bob decided to take a nap.


	6. Secrets In Our House 06

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Secrets In Our House Chapter 6

Ray woke up to Bob still peacefully sleeping. He gave Bob a kiss on the cheek and got up to get dressed. Ray threw on some tight black jeans and an old band t-shirt, than went to go find the other guys. Mikey and Pete were sound asleep in Mikey's bunk. They must have has a wild night. Gerard and Frank were sitting in the TV room eating cereal.

"Hey Guys!" Ray said as he walked in and poured himself a bowl of lucky charms.

"Where were you last night?" Gerard asked Ray suspiciously.

"I was comforting Bob. He needed a close friend for the night."

"Oh Okay!"

"Did you hear Mikey and Pete last night? Holy Shit there animals!" Frank cut in

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Gee said to Frank

"All I have to say is Pete must have the magic touch because Mikey was moaning really loud and like a woman."

As Frank said this Ray got an idea. He knew exactly the perfect way to cheer Bob up and he knew the perfect time to do it to. The guys were going out partying later that night, so Ray would just not feel up to it tonight and give Bob his all time Fantisy.

"Oh my God Frank that is fucking sick. I do not want to hear about my brother's sex life."

"I'm surprised you didn't hear it last night!" Frank said as he dumped his cereal all over himself


	7. Tonight Is the Night 07

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Tonight is the Night Chapter 7

Bob woke up finally around 1. He walked into the bunk area and saw Pete and Mikey sleeping. He continued to the TV room to find the guys watching the Breakfast Club.

"Hey guys" Bob said as he poured himself some coffee.

Frank than got up and jumped on Bob's back. Bob spilled the coffee all over.

"Give me a piggyback ride Bob" Frank said as he tried to stay on Bob's back.

"God, Frank. You are such a child." Bob said as he got on his hands and knees to give his buddy a piggy back ride.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is fun." Frank said as he started to bounce on Bob's back.

"Stop Humping me Frank!"

"I am not humping you!" Frank said as he got off of Bob.

"If you want someone to hump you, go ask Pete. He seems to have the magic touch. He sure made Mikey moan last night!" Frank continued.

"Frank we ended that conversation hours ago. We are not discussing Mikey's sex life." Gerard cut in.

Bob than went over to the counter to clean up the mess he made and to get another cup of coffee. Ray than got up and walked over to Bob to get a cup of juice.

"Tonights going to be the night. Don't go partying with the guys. I got a special surprise for you!" Ray whispered into Bob's ear.

Ray than took his juice and finished watching the Breakfast club.


	8. Writing is for Lovers Part One 08

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Writing is for Lovers Chapter 8 (Part One)

"I'm getting laid tonight! I'm getting laid tonight!" Mikey sang dancing around the tour bus.

"You get laid every night Mikey! When was the last time you didn't get laid?" Frank asked Mikey as he got dressed and drank a beer.

"When was the last time I didn't get laid? Like when I was nine I think!" Mikey said

"Think again little bro. Try two days ago!" Gerard told the guys

"Oh Yea! So what one night. I was tired anyways. You try getting laid every night for a month and play shows to!" Mikey said to Gerard.

"I've done it and I don't mind!" Frank cut in as he started jumping in the air.

Bob just sat there on the couch listening to there conversation and playing Drum Donkie Kong.

"Earth To Bob!' Mikey said as he got right up In Bob's face.

Bob realized he was daydreaming about being in the game and being Donkie Kong.

"Oh wow huh?" Bob stumbled over his words.

"Are you coming partying with us or not?" Mikey asked him

"Party or Play Donkey Kong all night? PARTY!"

"Okay Lets go."

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Bob's Thoughts Chapter 8 (Bob's Thoughts)

My God Mikey is a sex machine. He gets laid every single night. While I play this stupid game. God this game, drum, jump, drum, walk, drum, I am Donkey Kong. Oh Shit Mikey is talking to me.

"Oh wow huh?" What else was I going to say. I didn't know what he asked me

"Are you coming Partying with us or not?"

I really want to have a night with Ray, but I don't think I'm ready yet. I love him a lot but this would be my first time and I would really like to get to know Ray more and not just be sex partners or friends with benefits. I'm going partying. Ray will understand.

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Writing is For Lovers Chapter 8 (Part Two)

Bob sat at a table with all the guys. His phone rang. It was Ray. He ignored the call. Mikey and Pete sat making out.

"God Mikey get a room!" Gerard told Mikey

"Okay!"

Mikey and Pete took off.

"What can I get you guys tonight?" The waitress came up to the table and asked.

"3 Beers" Gerard said

"Wanna Dance?" Frank asked Gee.

"Of Course!" Gee said as they ran off to dance.

After Frank and Gee left to go dancing Bob pulled out his phone to check his messages. He had 4 new messages.

First Message:

"Hey Bob its Marie. I've been trying to get a hold of you guys for days. We have a slight problem with one of the venue's you're performing at. If you could have Gerard give me a call. Thanks"

Second Message:

"Hello Robert. It's your mother. You haven't called in awhile so I decided to give you a call. How's the tour going? Give me a call back soon. I miss talking to you. Love you. Bye bye"

Third Message:

"Hey Bob its Pete and Mikey. You might want to call Ray. He keeps calling us and something's up. So give him a call bye"

Fourth Message:

"How could you do this to me Bob? I thought you loved me and was ready to do this. I guess I was wrong and your tears were all lies. Goodbye."

After Bob heard Ray's message he started to cry. He felt so bad, for ditching him.

"Miss Can I have 3 more beers and just keep them flowing" Bob said to the waitress.

Bob felt so bad he just started gulping the beers. One after another after another.

Three Hours Later:

"Wow that was so much fun Gee. Lets go home now." Frank said to Gerard as they walked up to the table they were sitting at. They saw about 40 beer bottles and Bob passes out.

"Oh my lord. Should we take him to the hospital?" Frank asked Gerard

Gerard went up to the counter paid for all the beers and than called there manager to come get them.


	9. Drugs, Sex, & Alcohol 09

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Drugs, Sex, & Alcohol Chapter 9

Bob woke up in excruciating pain. He had way too many beers. It was 4 in the afternoon and the guys were all out, except for Ray. Ray was out in the TV room watching a marathon of Saved By the Bell.

"Heyy Sweets!" Bob said as he walked into the TV room. Ray refused to talk or look at him.

"Ray come here baby" Bob grabbed Ray by the hand and led him in the bedroom. Bob immediately shut the door and grabbed Ray for a kiss. Ray pulled away.

"Why did you do that to me last night?" Ray asked Bob starting to cry.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't think I was ready to do this and I thought you only wanted me for sex."

"You know I'm not like that. When I love you I love you, nothing is going to change that not even sex. If I just wanted you for sex I would have just fucked you the other night when you were in need of a friend and moved on. But no I stayed with you the whole night, holding you, never letting you go. If that isn't true love than I don't know what is!"

After Ray's tirade he was in complete tears. For some odd reason this turned Bob on and he started getting hard.

"I'm really sorry Ray. I'm a jackass and I really don't diserve you. I mean I really love you, but if I couldn't handle what we were sapossed to do last night, I don't diserve you." Bob said as he turned to leave.

Ray quickly jumped in front of him and stoped him.

"Do you really love me?" Ray asked Bob

"Of course. I always have." Bob answered back

"Than prove it to me, Right now!"


	10. Its Time for Love 10

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Its Time For Love Chapter 10 (Sex Chapter)

Bobs POV

Ray grabbed my head and started to kiss me. His light gentle lips, so big, so perfect. His tongue caressing them. How could I refuse him. I opened my mouth. His tongue entering with no time to spare. I pull away. I can see his hard-on. Wow he gets really big. I start to undress him. I take off his shirt to reveal his nice toned chest. I start giving him little kisses down his chest down to his pants. I unbuckle his belt. I can hear his heart beating faster. I remove his belt and unbutton his pants. He is really hard now. I remove his pants and boxers. It's kinda awkward because he is fully naked and I'm completely clothed.

"Wait a minute!" Ray said to me. So I stood up. He felt awkward too. So he undressed me.

"Okay much better now!"

I got down on my knees and started rolling my tongue around Ray's head. He let out a mean. I started sucking on his head inching his hard cock into my mouth little by little. He was moaning like crazy now. He started thrusting his cock into my mouth. He was enjoying this and so was I. I grabbed my cock and started rubbing. Ray was now fucking my mouth. His thrusts and movement were so fast. A couple of times I almost chocked. All of a sudden he cumed in my mouth. Shortly after I cumed on my hand. Great all the cum is on me.

"Here let me clean that up for you!" Ray said as he grabbed some towels to wipe off my hand and shoved his tongue into my mouth to taste his own cum.

"Okay now get on the bed and get on all fours" Ray demanded me.

So I listened to him. As I was getting on the bed he went into a cabinet to get some lubricant. He got on the bed behind me and poured some lubricant onto his hand and rubbed it onto his yet again hard cock. With no warning, he thrusted his big hard cock into me.

"Holy Fuck!"

It hurt really bad at first but than he found a spot that was very enjoyable. He started thrusting really hard. He stopped for a minute to put more lubricant on his hand than he started thrusting into me while grabbing my hard cock. I was moaning like a maniac. This was so enjoyable. He started thrusting into me harder and harder. I couldn't take it anymore. So I cumed and at the same time so did Ray. He just laid there on top of me. We were both tired.

"Oh Shit!" Ray said surprisingly as he removed his now limp dick and jumped up to wash up and get dressed.  
"What?" I asked him, not knowing whats going on.

"The Guys are back, I just heard them come in" he answered me. I jumped up washed off a little bit, got my clothes on, put away and cleaned up everything that looked like we had sex and ran into the bathroom.


	11. For Me You Won't 11

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – For Me You Won't Chapter 11

Ray followed Gerard back to his place. He rang his doorbell and Gerard answered the door crying.

"Why are you here?" Gerard asked Ray confused

"Can we talk please?"

"I guess so, come on in." Gerard said as he wiped his eyes.

Ray went into the living room and waited for Gerard to come in. There was no sign of him for 10 minutes. Ray went into Gerard's bedroom but didn't see him anywhere. Ray heard him crying in the bathroom. Ray walked down the hall opened the bathroom door and couldn't believe what he saw. Gerard was cutting his arms. Ray quickly grabbed the razor out of Gerard's hand and held him and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol off the counter. He just started pouring it onto Gerard's arms. Gerard screamed at the top of his lungs from the burning.

"Calm Down Gee. It's Okay. Clam Down."

Gerard ignored Ray's words and kept screaming from the pain. Ray grabbed a towel and started drying off Gerard's arms. Than he grabbed a tube of Neosporin and started bandaging up his arms. Gerard just sat there, in Ray's arms still crying, watching his best friend bandage his bruises. Gerard was thinking, how the hell could he do this. He said he would never waist his life on suicide or cutting himself and he just did it. He couldn't believe it. Ray took him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

"Gerard, why did you beet Bob up and why did you just cut yourself?"

"Because I'm jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Bob"

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"


	12. The Stop of the Clock 12

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – The Stop Of The Clock Chapter 12

Bob stood in the nice hot shower rubbing his body with his fluffy luffa. All of a sudden he heard the door open.

"Ray?"

There was no answer.

"Hello? Anybody in here?"

All of a sudden Bob turned to get the soap and Ray was in the shower with him.

"Holy Shit, you scared me Ray!"

"I didn't mean to Bobby. I just wanted to surprise you"

"You did just, in a scary way."

"That's good. I love you Bobby." Ray said as he started lathering up Bob and playing with his newly found erection.

"Oh Wow!" Bob said nervously

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like this is your first time."

"Well it's my first time in a shower and I'm afraid I might break something when we fall on our ass!"

"Were not going to fall on our ass! Trust Me!"

"Okay, but…."

Before Bob could answer, Ray grabbed Bob's head and started making out with him. Bob heard a knock at the door.

"Bob? Is that you in there?" Mikey asked.

"Yea it is Mikey. What can I do for you?" Bob asked Mikey nervously. He thought Mikey could also see Ray in the shower, But Mikey never said anything so Bob never thought of it again.

"Gee, Bert, Frank, Pete, Patrick and I are going out in a little while for the night. Do you want to come?"

"Nah! I'm just going to work on my solo project and maybe write some new rhythms for some songs or something."

"Oh okay! Um do you know where Ray is?"

Oh no. The big question. Bob was hoping Mikey wouldn't ask him this question.

"Oh no! I think he went out with Katie! If he comes back later, I'll let him know where you guys are."

"Okay. Thanks bob! I'll see you later."


	13. The Road that Never Ends 13

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – The Road That Never Ends Chapter 13

Bob and Ray finally got out of the shower. Bob's phone started ringing. He ran to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bob its Mikey. This party were at sucks. Is Ray there?"

"Yea Ray's here. Him and Katie just got her about 5 minutes ago!"

"Okay, well will see you guys in about a half an hour or so. We want to stop and get something to eat first!"

"Okay Mikey, see you later!"

Bob quickly ran into the bedroom to get Ray.

"Fuck Ray! You have to call Katie!"

"Why? We broke up about a month ago!"

"I know but Mikey just called. There coming home and I told them you and Katie were here."

"Ah Fuck man! Why did you say that?"

Ray had no time for Bob to answer. Ray ran into the TV room and grabbed his cell. He went through he contacts till he found Katie.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hello Katie! It's Ray!"

"Oh Hey Ray. What's up?"

"Not Much! Want to come over and hang out with Bob and I."

"Sure! Do you mind if I bring my friend Ashley over to?"

"No. Not at all. The More the merrier."

"Okay Ray. See You Later. Bye"

"Bye Katie!"


	14. Sometimes Love Hurts 14

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Sometimes Love Hurts Chapter 14

The guys finally came back from the crappy party. Ray and Katie were making out and Ashley was helping Bob work on his solo project.

"God Ray! You animal! Get a room!" Gerard sat down next to him and said

"Okay!" Ray said as he and Katie got up and left the room.

Pete and Mikey followed behind them. Gerard and Bert followed slightly behind them. Frank and Patrick sat across from Bob and Ashley on the other couch.

"Who is this Bob?" Frank asked Bob suspiciously. Bob didn't answer.

"Hi! I'm Ashley. I'm Katie's Best Friend."

"Oh why Hello Miss Ashley. I'm Frank"

"I know who you are! I'm a big fan of the band, but it was very nice of you introducing yourself."

Loud screams started coming from the three bedrooms. The loudest screams were coming from Ray's room.

"Who is you Daddy! Come on Katie! Tell me who your Daddy is!" Ray started screaming.

Ashley, Bob, Frank and Patrick just stared at each other.

"Do you guys want to get out of here and go to a diner or something?" Frank asked them.

"Yes, Please." Bob quickly said and ran out the door.


	15. Love Will Seize The Day 15

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Love Will Seize The Day Chapter 15

"Gerard, how long you have you had these feelings for me?" Ray asked as he rubbed Gerard's back.

"I can't recal. Seince the beginning of the band maybe longer, I don't know!" Gerard cried to Ray

"Why didn't you tell me? You know i'm an understanding person, and I kinda used to have feelings for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes Gerard. I used to Love you, but I thought you always only wanted Frank and Bert. So I gave up and moved on!"

Gerard than grabbed Ray's head and passionatly kissed Ray. Ray pulled away

"I love you Gerard, but I'm with bob. I can't do this!"

"I love you too Ray! You can do this. I can keep a secret!"


	16. Bang Goes My Head 16

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Bang Goes My Head Chapter 16

"How many do we haver here?"

"Party of 4" Frank told the waitress

Bob and Ashley sat next to each other to work on Bob's solo project.

"I got the perfect song!" Bob said to them

"Well Okay, Than sing it!" Frank told Bob

"Oh Gerard"

"Its Gerardmonopoly' Frank cut in

"Gerard, you make my heart burn!"

Everybody in the diner started clapping

"Very good Bob. Now just remember those tips I told you and you will have a whole album in no time!" Ashley said to Bob

"Thank you so much Ashley! You Rock" Bob said as he hugged Ashley

"What can I get you to Drink?" The waitress came up to the booth and asked.

"Coke with no Ice! I don't want the cubes to get stuck in my nose when i sniff it." Frank joked with the waitress. Ashley thought this was funny so she giggled.

"Just water please!" Patrick told the waitress

"Wow! Patrick Speaks!" Ashley said

"Dr. Pepper for MEE!" Bob Said

"Sprite for me! I don't like the dark stuff!" Ashley said. Frank busted out laughing.

"What?" Ashley asked Frank

"That sounded DIRTY!"


	17. Romance In the Air 17

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Romance In The Air Chapter 17

The waitress finally came back with the drinks.

"Okay! Here you go! Now may i take your orders."

"Okay. Yes I would like a veggie burger with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, pickles, organic ketchup, mustard, and a little mayonnaise and a side order of fries covered in cheese, vinegar, and organic ketchup, please!" Thanks" Frank told the waitress.

"I would like a double stacker cheese burger with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, ketchup, mustard, and a side order of fries please!" Bob told the waitress

"I would like a cheese burger with ketchup and mustard and a side order of mozzarella sticks." Patrick said to the waitress.

"I would like a medium chicken salad with chunky blue cheese dressing and crutons and a side order of fries please. Thanks!" Ashley told the waitress

The waitress wrote down the orders as they said them, than left.

"So Patrick, Why don't you talk?" Ashley asked him

"I have sins I don't want to be reviled." Patrick said

"What is that sapose to mean?"

"He's Gay and he loves Pete, but Pete is with Mikey!" Frank cut in and said

Patrick slapped Frank!

"Are you seeing anybody Frank?" Ashley asked to quickly change the subject!

"No! Not right now, but I will be seeing Gerard soon."

"How are you going to pull that off? Isn't he with Bert?"

"Yes he is with Bert, but we did a version of Under Pressure a little while ago with The Used for the victims of Katrina. Well Bert put it on there Cd to make money off of it. Gerard doesn't know and I'm going to tell him!"

"Nice!" Ashley said in a Borat voice

"Yea, and I will be there to comfort him!"

"That's very nice of you I think! Personally I think Gerard could do way better than Bert. You, Frank, would be a great choice. Bert is just nasty, and hairy and not the cleanest person."

"Thank you Ashley!"

"So Bob! Are you seeing anybody?"

"No, but I want to ask somebody!"

"Really! Who?" Ashley and Frank said at the same time.

"You, Ashley!"

The food arrived as Bob said this.


	18. Infinity Hearts Broken 18

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Infinity Hearts Broken Chapter 18

"I know you can keep a secret Gerard, but I'm not going to ruin mine and Bob's relationship."

"How is it going to be ruined if Bob doesn't know?"

Gerard started kissing Ray again, while rubbing his chest. Ray didn't stop him. What were they doing? Ray was definitely going to ruin it with Bob now. Gerard started un-doing Ray's belt and took off his pants. Ray did the same to Gerard but took off his shirt too. Gerard than took Ray's shirt off. They kept making out. Gerard than moved his hand down into Ray's boxers and started rubbing his erection. Ray was really enjoying this. He couldn't stop Gerard now. He would just beet the crap out of him. Gerard now moved his mouth down to Ray's penis. Ray could not believe what he was letting Gerard do.

"I'm sorry Bob! I can't believe I'm doing this to you!" Ray said allowed before he started moaning.


	19. Nobody Wants to See Us Together 19

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Nobody Wants to See Us Together Chapter 19

"Me? What do I have to offer you? Plus you have only known me for what 4 hours!"

"Well, you're an amazing singer/writer, and even though I've only known you for 4 hours, it feels like a lifetime. Plus my stomach feels all jumbly around you!"

"Aww! That is the sweetest thing somebody has said to me!"

Ashley than kissed Bob on the cheek. Bob started blushing. How cute

"That is to fucking adorable!" Frank said than kissed Patrick on the cheek. Patrick slapped Frank again.

"Will you please stop slapping me. It hurts and I don't want my BEAUTIFUL face messed up."

"Nothing can mess up that beautiful face!" Ashley said than kissed Frank.

The four of them finished up there mean than headed home.


	20. This is Going to Hurt You 20

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – This is going to Hurt You Chapter 20

"Oh Gerard!" Ray moaned

Ray started humping Gerard's mouth. They were enjoying this. But the only thing Ray had on his mind was Bob.

"Gerard! Gee I'm going to...OH GERARD!" Ray started screaming as he cumed in Gerard's mouth.

Gerard swallowed his cum.

"Yummy! I will have some more of that please!"

*Gross* Ray thought to himself

Gerard started sucking on his dick again. Ray was getting hard again.

*God! Why am I doing this? Why am I letting Gerard do this to me?* Ray thought to himself.

Ray had to stop this and NOW!

Ray slapped Gerard in the face so hard that Gerard fell off the bed.

"You're going to regret you ever did that!" Gerard said as he left the room.


	21. Bad Time To Walk In 21

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Bad Time To Walk In Chapter 21

Frank, Patrick, Bob and Ashley walked on the bus when they saw Katie giving Ray a blow job on the couch.

"Holy Jesus!" Ashley screamed closing her eyes and hiding behind Bob.

"Can you guys please leave?" Frank asked them

Ray and Katie got up and went into the bunk area. Frank quickly ran in back and put a sheet on the couch that Katie gave a blow job to Ray on.

"Here! Patrick and I will sit on this couch!" Frank said as he sat on the cum couch.

"Lets watch a movie!" Bob said

"What movie?" Patrick asked

"Let Ashley choose!" Frank said to Patrick

"Fine then!" Patrick said whining.

"Lets watch Hostage, with Bruce Willis!" Ashley said

"Scary!" Bob said wrapping his arms around Ashley


	22. Things Are Going to Happen 22

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Things are Going to Happen While You Sleep Chapter 22

About An hour into the movie Patrick, Frank and Ashley fell asleep. Bob thought he would take a stole into the back to see what Ray and Katie were up too.

Bob went into the back bunks to see Ray was the only one there and he was laying in his bunk. Bob climbed into the bunk with Ray. Ray startled as Bob climbed into his bunk.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ashley."

"I was but they all fell asleep and I missed you."

Bob than kissed Ray. They started making out and playing with each other until they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Ray asked nerviously

"I don't know. I'll go check.'

Bob got up and open the back bunk door slightly. The noise they heard was Frank falling off the couch and onto the floor. They were still asleep. Bob went back into Ray's bunk.

"Now where were we?" Bob asked as he slid his hand down Ray's pants.


	23. The Regret You've Been Waiting For 23

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – The Regret You've Been Waiting For Chapter 23

Ray just laid there on the bed for a little while just thinking about what had just happened between Gerard and Him. What is Bob going to think when he finds out. Ray had to tell him. He had to tell him the truth.

Gerard casually walked into the room with his hands behind his back.

"Gerard! Please don't do anything else to me please! I can't take it anymore'

"Oh I'm not going to give you any more sex. I'm just going to do this."

Gerard Pulled a Knife over his head and stabbed it into Ray.

"Why Gerard? Why" Ray asked as he slipped into the darkness


	24. Love Is in the Air 24

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Love Is In The Air Chapter 24

Bob had his hand fully down Ray pants and was rubbing him hard. He was giving him sweet kisses on Ray's neck and Ray started to moan. Little laughs were coming from the bunk above them.

"Ray must be finishing the job Katie gave him. Or Katie just sucked at giving him pleasure." Bert said to Gerard.

Uh Oh. They Forgot that Mikey, Pete, Bert and Gerard were in the back. They quickly snuck out of the bunk area and sat in the living room. Bob went up to the driver to ask him a question.

"Are we stopping at a hotel tonight?" Bob asked him

"Yes. We are! Actually Were here!" The driver said as he pulled up to the beautiful hotel.

Bob and Ray quickly ran off the bus not waking Frank, Patrick or Ashley, and the other guys didn't know they were at the hotel.

Bob got the room and the key while Ray just walked around. Bob found Ray on the 12th floor where there room was.

They got into the room and Ray quickly took off his shirt and ran over to Bob and started rubbing him hard and giving his, what seemed Mouth to Mouth.


	25. Amazing Night Of Love 25

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Amazing Night Of Love Chapter 25

Bobs POV:

Time Elapse:

"Wow that was amazing."

It was about 6:15 in the morning when Ray and Bob heard a knock at the hotel door, than it opening.

"Bob? Hello? Are you still sleeping? Do you know where Ray is?" Frank asked as he, Mikey, Pete, Ashley and Katie walked in.

"OH WOW! Um Frank, there in here!" Ashley said as she walked into the bedroom.

"What do you mean there? Oh...My...Atlanta!" Frank said shockingly.

"Umm, Ashley...Can we talk?" Bob said as he started to walk in the bathroom. Ashley followed him.


	26. The Confession They've Been WaitingFor26

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – The Confession They've Been Waiting For Chapter 26

"Ashley, I can explain"

"No Bob. I totally understand. I know that Katie and I were cover ups, bur one question. Why? All the other guys are gay too. They would have totally understand."

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't ready yet you know."

"I totally understand Bob. You know I still Love You. I always will."

"Of course. I will always love you to but not the same way you love me!"

Ashley went up to Bob and Kissed him. As she did this her and Bob heard Ray and Katie yelling.

"How could you, you fucking dick sucker? I gave you my fucking virginity and this is how you repay me. By getting a dick shoved up your ass? You're fucking pathetic!" Katie said as she slapped Ray in the Face.

"I'll go talk to her. You need to be with Ray right now!"

Ashley kissed Bob goodbye than grabbed Katie and left.


	27. Cuddling With My Heart Until The End 27

A Lasting Love That Will Never Last – Cuddling With My Heart Until The End Chapter 27 (End)

Bob's POV

"Ray, I heard what Katie was saying to you. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I knew it would happen one day. I just didn't think it would be soon. How did Ashley take it?"

"Well Actually. She supports us. And she says if you ever want to talk, she is always here for us."

"Oh thats good!'

Frank and Mikey walked in as Bob kissed Ray.

"Hum!" Frank coughed

"Yes, may we help you?" Bob asked Frank

"Well now that we know your little secret, you know who you have to tell."

"Yea, I know."

Little Time Passes

"Gerard, can we talk?" Bob asked

"Sure! What is it."

Bob paused for a little bit.

"Gerard. I'm Gay."

"What?"

"I'm Gay, and I'm also dating Ray!"

"What?"

"Gerard. Are you mad? You have a weird look in your eye."

Gerard than punched Bob in the face, and Bob started to Blackout.


End file.
